Simon Says
by PinkyKupkake
Summary: Another ask-the-characters story...with a bit more emphasis on Simon. Read for more info. Hope you enjoy and leave a review :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey you guys! We're so excited to be writing again. This time, we decided to start a different story - one where the guys (Ralph, Jack, Piggy, Simon and Roger) all answer your questions! We hope you'll enjoy it - and, please, write in your questions ASAP! Thanks

So, hence the name, we're going to be putting a little more emphasis on Simon in this story than in most "write to the characters" stories. Just to make it a bit different. You don't have to only ask Simon questions, but you could also maybe ask the other boys questions about Simon, that kind of thing. Also, we're trying our best to keep this story PG, so please try to remember that.

We know that this story idea is really popular, but everyone seems to like it, so we wanted to contribute. Also, please check out our other story, "Ask The Sues"! It's the same idea, but with Mary-Sues. We think it's a cute idea. Thanks so much, we can't wait to see your questions!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Wanted to say thanks for all the reviews. We're going to be answering a few reviews per chapter. Enjoy!

Did you hear that, Simon? You've got questions!

Simon: Yay!

Ralph: Yay!

Jack: rolls eyes Yay.

Roger: Heh...

Piggy: huffs Can I answer the first one for you?

Jack: Oh, shut up.

Simon: Guys, be nice. Anyway, here's our first questions! "Simon, do you like Ralph or Roger? Jack and Ralph, do you like each other? AND FINALLY, JACK, DO YOU HAVE A SOUL?"

Roger: What's a soul?

Ralph: Never mind that!

Simon: Well, it depends on what you mean by "like"...

Ralph: Simon has an innocent mind.

Jack: Because he's a baby.

Ralph: Shut up.

Simon: I guess Ralph? I mean, who likes Roger, anyway?

Ralph: Nobody.

Roger: Heyyy!

Jack: I still like you, Roger.

Ralph: No you don't. Haven't you seen him? He's a maniac!

Jack: But he's a good hunter.

Piggy: But he's EVIL! He likes hurting people!

Simon: I think I can back that up..

Roger: And I'll hurt both of you if you keep talking like that. That goes especially for you, Fatty.

Ralph: Roger, it's Piggy.

Piggy: That's not-

Ralph, Roger and Jack: Shut up, Piggy!

Piggy:

Simon: Let's be nice-

Jack: Being nice never did anyone any good.

Ralph: That seems to have worked out for you.

Simon: Stop! Let's move onto the second question. Ralph, Jack, do you guys like each other?

Ralph: I always thought Jack was nice and I wanted to be friends-

Jack: Blah blah blah. Ralph is bossy and annoying, so nobody likes him, including me.

Simon: That's mean.

Jack: Sometimes the truth hurts, kiddo.

Simon: Jack's just going to be rude if we continue this. So on to the next question.

Ralph: Thanks.

Simon: Sure. So Jack, do you have a soul?

Ralph: I know Roger doesn't.

Roger: Stop.

Jack: Shut up and let me answer the question. To be honest, I think having a soul would get in the way of hunting - but, I guess everyone has one. So, yes, I suppose.

Ralph: Come on. That's not an answer. Do you, or do you not?

Jack: No, I don't.

Ralph: Knew it. Does Roger?

Roger: N-

Jack: Roger's a wimp. So, yes.

Roger: :(

Simon: What about me?

Jack: You're a baby. Babies don't have souls.

Simon: You're mean.

Ralph: Simon has a soul. Do I have one?

Jack: An awfully bossy one, if you do.

Ralph: Souls can't be bossy, you idiot.

Jack: Yes, they can be because I said so.

Simon: Seems like you don't know what a soul is.

Jack: Well, how can a baby know what a soul is?

Simon: Oh.

Ralph: sighs

Piggy: What about meeeee? Do IIIII have a soul?

Ralph: Oh boy.

Jack: Pigs don't have souls.

Piggy: Hey!

Simon: I think we should stop now. Does everyone want to go to the next review?

Everyone: O_o

Simon: Okay, I'll take that as a yes.

Ralph: This one's just for you, Simon. It says, "Hrm... Simon. Who's your favorite choir member? And whyyy? Stay adorable pwease!"

Simon: Hmm. I don't know. I don't have friends, really. Exce-

Jack: That's because you're a baby. And nobody wants to be friends with a baby.

Ralph: Nobody wants to be friends with a bully, either. Which may explain why you and Roger only have each other.

Jack: I- I- but...

Ralph: Exactly.

Simon: I guess I could go with the ones that are quiet...like me.

Jack: You mean the ones that are worthless?

Roger: Exactly. Quiet people never run the world.

Piggy: *whispers to self* Who run the world? Girls. Who run the world? Girls.

Roger and Jack: o_O

Jack: Fatty, do yourself a favor and shut up.

Ralph: I gotta say, even I'm not sure what he was thinking on that one :/

Piggy: What? It was just that what you said reminded me of that song!

Jack: *facepalm*

Piggy: Come on! You don't like Beyonce?

Jack: Who in the world is Beyonce?

Piggy: What year are you living in right now?

Jack: 194-

Piggy: You're kidding me. This is 2012.

Ralph: Shh! He wasn't supposed to know that.

Roger: What is even going on right now?

Simon: I have no clue.

Jack: Simon, can you wrap this up? I'm going crazy here.

Simon: Anyway - I still don't know if I can pick a favorite choir member, so I might need some more time for that! We'll answer more of your questions next time! Uh, uh...bye?

Jack: Yeah, bye.

Ralph: But wait-

Simon: BYE!

We'll get to the other reviews in our upcoming chapters. Please keep those questions coming! We all appreciate the support.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! We're happy to see even more reviews. We'll answer some of the older ones, but we always like to see new ones. Keep on writing in!

Ralph: Looks like we've got more questions!

Jack and Roger: Oh, goody.

Piggy: Can I read THESE questions?

Simon: I think I'll read. "Simon, what thoughts were running through your head when Jack started cursing at you for helping Piggy?"

Jack: Hope you weren't planning to talk back to me. Both of you had it coming.

Piggy: Heeeeeey!

Simon: Actually, no, Jack, I don't think I wanted to talk back. I kind of wanted to run. Or faint. But probably run.

Jack: Of course you would. You're a coward.

Ralph: You can't just be mean to people for no reason, Jack.

Jack: It wasn't for no reason. Simon deserves it.

Simon: I do not! :(

Piggy: Why does Simon deserve it?

Roger: Because Simon's a baby.

Ralph: Nobody asked your opinion, Roger.

Roger: Nobody ever asks my opinion. :(

Jack: Yeah, because you're even bigger of a baby than Simon is.

Simon: Can we stop calling people names and move onto the next question? "Do you play any sports? Are you in a school club or on a team of any kind?"

Jack: I figure because you're such a wimp that you never did any sports.

Simon: Well, actually, I did.

Jack: Pfft. What?

Ralph: Quit it.

Simon: I was actually on the running team.

Jack: How'd you do it? You always faint.

Simon: I did fine, thank you very much. I was second fastest in my grade.

Roger: Pfft. That's a big accomplishment.

Simon: I'd like to see you do better.

Roger: I'm better at you than everything.

Ralph: Everything except caring about people.

Roger: Psh, I care about plenty of people.

Ralph: Who?

Roger: ...

Ralph: My point exactly.

Simon: Whatever. Let's move on. The next question says: "Finally, how did you get so into touching people's arms?".

Simon: Isn't that just what normal people do?

Jack: No, just crybabies like you.

Ralph: You know what Jack, if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all.

Jack: *gets up and leaves the room*

Piggy: Well, I guess that takes care of that. Yeah, I always wondered about the arm touching thing too. I-

Jack: *walks back into the room with duct tape covering his mouth*

Ralph: Seriously? Are you that immature?

Jack: Mmmph mmmph mmmmmph.

Piggy: As I was saying, I always thought that was a LITTLE BIT weird!

Simon: Huh. Guess I'm not normal, then.

Roger: You finally say it, weirdo.

Ralph: Do you need duct tape, too?

Roger: No, you?

Simon: Anyway. Let's move onto the last question from this review. This one's actually for Jack. "Do you have ANY regrets about killing Simon?" Wait, you killed me?

Jack: Mmmph? *takes tape off* That hurt. What was the question?

Simon: Do you regret apparently killing me?

Jack: Uhhh...I feel like I'm going to lose no matter what I say here.

Simon: *laughs* These people are delusional. I never died.

Jack: Okay, Simon.

Simon: Anyway, let's move on. The next review says: "So...Simon (and Roger), were you guys ever treated badly by grown-ups? Seems to me from the book that you two were more aware of the evil of humans.". Roger, you wanna take this one first?

Roger: I don't like talking about my family.

Ralph: Ooh, look who's being a SENSITIVE BABY!

Roger: Shut up! You don't know what I've been through! My parents used to put me in time outs.

Ralph: Oh, yeah, that's real terrible, isn't it?

Roger: AND I had to wash my mouth with soap once because I said a bad word.

Simon: He can't be serious.

Ralph: Don't think so.

Jack: He's not.

Simon: Actually, the kids were worse to me than the grown-ups around me ever were (and they were never bad). So I guess I became more 'sensitive' because they acted like that. *glares at Jack*

Jack: It wasn't my fault.

Simon: Yes it was. You would have turned the whole choir against me if you could have.

Jack: That's not true.

Simon: It's completely true.

Roger: It's true.

Simon: Thanks, Roger.

Roger: No problem.

Piggy: Ha! I knew that was true.

Roger: Shut up, Fatty.

Piggy: It's PI- oh. :(

Jack: So what if I was going to turn the choir against you? You didn't do anything for us. You were the worst singer, anyway, so...

Simon: *gasp* You didn't!

Jack: It's true. You were always out of key.

Roger: Well, you were just as bad, to be honest. Remember the last 'concert'?

Jack: We don't talk about that concert, Roger.

Simon: I was sick that day. What happened?

Roger: You don't need to know.

Simon: o.O

Ralph: Say we move on, Simon?

Simon: Sounds good. This next review is LONG. First it says, "Piggy you're awesome! So are you Simon!"

Piggy: Gee, thanks! :) *beams*

Simon: Yeah, thanks. :)

Jack: *to Roger* This person clearly has no taste.

Simon: Carrying on. "Can I have a hug from one of you? Any of you?" Okay! **hugs**

Piggy: *hugs*

Ralph: Um, alright. *hugs*

Roger: ...

Jack: ...

Roger: ...

Jack: ...

Roger: *hugs*

Jack: Oh, come on! Are you really that big of a wimp?

Roger: What? Have a heart!

Jack: I don't give hugs.

Roger: Yeah, we know.

Simon: I love hugs!

Jack: We know. -_-

Ralph: This is kind of awkward. Let's move on.

Simon: There's nothing awkward about hugs, Ralph.

Ralph: Just read the next question.

Simon: Okay, fine! "Piggy, is Beyonce your favorite singer?" Thanks for making things less awkward, Ralph.

Ralph: No problem.

Piggy: Um, anyway, um, I don't know what you're talking about, um...

Roger: Oh, come on. We all know you love her.

Piggy: UM, I don't know who she is...

Jack: Me neither.

Piggy: Um, um, uhhh, I'll say, uh...

Roger: Tell us, Fatty, who runs the world?

Piggy: Girls! *covers mouth* I mean, nothing, nothing...

Roger: You don't have to talk anymore. We already know the answer.

Ralph: I'm creeped out by this conversation. I don't want to talk about this anymore.

Simon: Ralph, you need to learn to open up to your feelings more.

Ralph: I just did by saying I'm creeped out.

Simon: _ Next question. "Simon! How'd you get so awesome? I'd like to take notes on your methods." Hmm. Well I-

Jack: He's not awesome!

Simon: Yes I am :( Anyway, I guess I was just born like that. I never really thought of myself as very special, I'm just being myself.

Jack: You're special yourself, alright. Just not in the way that you think.

Simon: Stop it! So, I mean, just...be yourself? And don't be mean like Jack.

Roger: Exactly- uh, I mean, you're wrong, you big baby.

Jack: You're on thin ice, Roger.

Roger: Sorry.

Simon: Why don't we move on? Next question is also for me, I guess. "Again! How old are you? " Um, well I'm-

Jack: Two?

Roger: Four?

Simon: No, I'm actually older than that. I'm-

Ralph: Eight.

Simon: Close. I'm actually-

Piggy: Ooh, ooh, let me guess! Um, seven.

Simon: *sigh* Can't I just answer a question without getting interrupted?

Roger: No.

Ralph: Apparently not.

Jack: I think Simon just turned eight months.

Simon: I ha- don't like you guys.

Jack: Oh look...baby Simon almost said a bad word! Couldn't let that happen, should we?

Simon: I could say a bad word if I wanted.

Jack: You've never said a bad word in your life.

Simon: ...

Jack: If you can say it, go ahead. Do it.

Simon: Hate.

Jack: Whoaaaa look! Simon's getting to be bad!

Simon: Stop it! No I'm not.

Roger: I bet that's the first time in your life you've said hate.

Simon: ...

Ralph: Shut up and quit pressuring him to do bad things.

Jack: Saying "hate" is not bad!

Ralph: Hate can do a lot of bad things, Jack. *glares*

Jack: Oh, come on. It's okay to hate people if they're useless.

Ralph: No, it's not.

Roger: Maybe not hate, but you can still get rid of them. *looks at Piggy*

Piggy: I don't see what you're implying here.

Simon: Do any of you even remember the question?

Everyone else: No.

Simon: Whatever. Moving on. This says, "And I'm sorry you don't have many friends. But me and my friends all love you! Will you be MY friend Simon? It would make my life "

Roger: Awwww look. Simon's got a secret admirer.

Simon: Aw. That's nice of them. Well first off, thanks. It's okay that I don't have many friends, I like being alone anyway.

Jack: The reason he has no friends is-

Simon: And of course I'll be your friend.

Roger: How come they don't wanna be friends with me?

Ralph: Because nobody likes you.

Roger: People like me.

Ralph: Name one.

Roger: Obviously, you must like me enough to ask me that.

Ralph: Answer the question.

Roger: Well, okay, besides you, Jack.

Jack: No.

Roger: Piggy.

Piggy: NO!

Roger: Samneric.

Sam and Eric: *running* by Don't think so!

Roger: Nobody's admitting to liking me. Fine. I'll just say that I like me. A lot.

Ralph: Of course you do.

Jack: Hey, maybe someone does like Roger. Here's the next question: "Why don't you have a soul? Again, I'm taking notes cuz YOU'RE MY FAVORITE I LOVE YOU ROGER!"

Roger: I told you so. See? I'm someone's favorite. Anyway, souls are for squares.

Jack: Like Simon.

Roger: *high fives Jack*

Ralph: You two are mean. And bullies.

Roger: Yeah, and what else is new?

Simon: Don't worry about it, Ralph. Let's just move on. Next comment is for Jack. "You're cool. I'm dead serious. My avatar on Pottermore is a ginger cat, and since he's a ginger, I named him after you. No questions for you though, sorry."

Ralph: *snickers*

Jack: Can you shut up?

Ralph: No, it's just that you're *snicker* a GINGER.

Jack: Oooookay. Well, at least this person thinks I'm cool.

Piggy: Well, you're still a ginger.

Jack: Well, you're a pig with glasses.

Piggy: Heeeeeey! That's mean!

Simon: How come you guys always find a way to call each other names?

Jack: Well, that's his name! Piggy!

Piggy: No, it's-

Ralph: Be quiet, Piggy.

Simon: Can we stop?

Jack: No, not until we answer the last question. This one's for Ralphie-poo. "Why don't you lighten up every once and a while? You seemed like such a fun guy at the beginning, but you became a little bit of a nag later on. No offense."

Roger: I like this girl. I'm her favorite AND she understands what Ralph is really like.

Ralph: I do lighten up. I am fun. It's just that we needed to get rescued, and we needed to keep the fire-

Jack: Fire, fire, fire, fire. That's all you can ever talk about.

Ralph: It was important!

Jack: Not as important as having fun!

Piggy: Having fun is nothing compared to being rescued.

Jack: Shut up, Fatty. Nobody likes you.

Piggy: Ralph likes me. Ralph is my friend. Right, Ralph?

Ralph: ...Sure Piggy.

Simon: I think you guys should have focused on being nice to each other. If you weren't fighting, nobody would have gotten hurt.

Ralph: We had to focus on the fire-

Jack: No, we had to focus on getting meat and having fun!

Ralph: Boy, if I can't shut up about fire, YOU won't shut up about meat.

Jack: Well, what else are you going to eat? Huh? Were we going to eat the leaves?

Simon: No, don't eat the plants!

Piggy: No! But you had to think about us too!

Roger: Why would we think about you and Ralph?

Jack: Yeah! Nobody likes you guys!

Piggy: At least Ralph cared about everyone. Even you guys.

Simon: Guys, quit fighting. It's making me feel sad.

Ralph: Fine. For Simon's sake, let's just all shut up.

Jack: Babies.

Roger: Losers.

Ralph: Said the boys with no friends.

Roger: Well, I'm friends with Jack-

Jack: I wouldn't say that if I were you.

Ralph: Beautiful. You can't even be friends with each other. Just beautiful.

Simon: Let's stop, guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry that everyone else is mean.

Ralph: Yeah, I apologize too. For being mean.

Jack, Roger: We don't.

Piggy: I don't because I'm perfect.

Simon: I'm not responding to any of that. See you next time!

A/N Thanks for all the awesome questions, everyone! We look forward to seeing lots more!


	4. Chapter 4

Simon: Guys! Guys! We've got new reviews!

Jack: Why do these people keep reviewing? It's a pain and we're not even that interesting. Except for me, of course.

Roger: And me, right?

Jack: **shakes head  
**  
Roger: Oh.

Ralph: You know, Jack, "interesting" has many meanings. Some of which aren't good. At all.

Jack: Most of them don't mean "boring as paste." Which you are.

Ralph: You-

Simon: Guys, let's answer our reviews!

Roger: Yeah! Look, this first reviewer likes me! She got super excited that I gave her a hug. **hugs again**

Jack: Haha, you loser.

Ralph: Hugs are good for your soul.

Jack: Whatever.

Simon: The first note is for me. It says, " Ahem, well first of all, I bet Jack was lying. You're probably the best singer out of all of them cuz you're cool like that."

Jack: You're a good enough singer...out of a group of babies, maybe. But not better than me. Can you sing a C sharp?

Simon: Wh-what?

Jack: Didn't think so. Next question.

Simon: :( Next ones are for Roger. "Aw, why wouldn't Jack want to be your friend? I would want to be your friend cuz you're awesome! Do you regret anything you did while you were on the island?"

Roger: Jack doesn't want to be my friend because he doesn't have any friends and he's afraid to open up.

Jack: I have friends. They just aren't losers like you guys.

Roger: Anyway, I don't regret anything that happened on the island.

Piggy: **coughcough**

Roger: What? Oh. :/

****: Piggy: **staring at Roger**

Roger: :|

Ralph: **coughs** Awkwaaaaard.

Jack: Hey, while we're at it, do I have any questions?

Simon: Yep. "Why can't you be nice?"

Jack: You're making that up because your feelings are hurt.

Simon: No, it's a question. Hammsters wants you to be nice to Roger.

Ralph: Why? Even I wouldn't be nice to Roger...

Roger: Hey, that's mean.

Ralph. Sorry.

Simon: Jack, Hammsters also wants a hug from you.

Jack: Do I have to?

Simon: Yes.

Jack: Wait, is it safe to hug strangers over the internet? What if I get cooties?

Simon: Ask Roger.

Jack: If a loser like him can do it, so can I. **hugs**

Piggy: Wait. You're afraid of cooties?

Jack: What? What are you talking about?

Piggy: **looks down**

Ralph: **snerk**

Simon: Okay, the next question is for Piggy. "Do you have a real name?"

Piggy: Of course I have a real name. It's-

Jack: Fatty.

Piggy: No, it's-

Jack: Shlumpface.

Roger: That's not what we called him.

Jack: I know. We called him Fatty or Piggy most of the time, but near the end we just called him "dead."

Piggy: Wha- you- you-

Simon: NEXT QUESTION! For RALPH! "Why won't you be friends with Piggy?"

Ralph: I was friends with Piggy. I was.

Jack: You told all of us to call him Piggy.

Ralph: I told you not to call him Fatty.

Roger: You guys are stupid. Let's move on to the next question. Simon?

Simon: Right. This one's for me. It says, " Would you like to borrow my emergency duct tape so that you can finish a friggin' sentence without these guys interrupting?" Yes, I would love to. Thank you. She also wants to know my age and my favorite color.

****: Jack: How old are you, anyway?

Simon: I'm-

Jack: Four.

Simon: No, I'm-

Jack: No, I got it. Two! **cackles**

Simon: DUCT TAPE PLEASE!

Jack: **is duct taped** Mmmf mffff.

Simon: That came in handy. Anyway, I'm-

Roger: Three. You act younger, though.

Simon: I don't like any of you people.

Roger: What's your favorite color? Pink?

Simon: Actually, it's green.

Roger: **cracks up**

Simon: What's wrong with that?

****: Roger: Green's a baby color.

Simon: What's not a baby color?

Roger: Black.

Simon: Ummmm. Alrighty, thank you for telling me that.

Roger: Any time.

Simon: **rolls eyes** We have some more questions from other people. This one's for me. "I'm always wanted to know, has Jack always made fun of you, even before your plaine crashed on the island?" Well-

Jack: Of course. Because you're a baby.

Simon: You keep saying that and I don't know what you mean.

****: Jack: You faint all the time.

Simon: I can't help it!

Jack: You should work harder on not fainting, and not complaining so much.

Simon: What do I complain about?

Jack: Fainting.

Simon: First, I don't complain about that. And again, I can't help it.

Jack: You're complaining about it right now.

Simon: How?

Jack: Because you don't like it when I make fun of you. Which is good. You're not supposed to.

Simon: I know that.

Jack: So stop complaining and stop fainting.

Simon: Why does it bother you so much?

Jack: Because it embarrasses me. As a member of the choir, you're supposed to hold yourself together.

Simon: Just because I fainted on a hot island when I was dehydrated doesn't mean I'm not together.

Jack: No one else fainted but you, though.

Simon: Not that you know of.

Jack: Oh, suddenly you're the gossip of the island?

Simon: I'm not a gossip!

Ralph: This is ridiculous, guys. Let's move on. Please?

Simon: This question is for you, Ralph. "You really seem to hate your hair...perhaps a little TOO much- any particular reason?"

Ralph: Where do I begin?

Jack: How about you don't begin?

Ralph: Shut up. I just don't like it. But at least I'm not a ginger like Jack.

Jack: Don't. Call. Me. That.

Ralph: Ginger!

Jack: You're going to be sorry. You really are-

Simon: Hey Roger! "What the heck was up with that whole stone-throwing thing with henry?"

Roger: What stone throwing thing? I did plenty of that.

Simon: Remember? You threw stones near him but not at him.

Roger: Oh. That. I didn't know how fun it was to hurt people.

Simon: Lovely.

Piggy: Look! A question for me! "The other boys kind of acted like jerks to you...did you have any friends on the island?"

Jack: No.

Piggy: Jackkkk! That was my question.

Jack: I just knew the answer and was saving you the trouble.

Piggy: But that's mean!

Jack: It's true. No one liked you and no one likes you now. You're too whiny.

Piggy: I'm not whiny!

Simon: I liked Piggy. :(

Jack: Who said your opinion counted?

Simon: :(

Ralph: You're a bully, Jack.

Jack: Who said I cared?

Simon: _ Moving on? This is for me! " Hi, simon! (air hug!) You had a little trouble with public speaking during the assemblies. Is there any reason for this? And to all the boys who laughed at you, they are just being mean. And you are not a baby."

Jack: **snort** They're all lying, you know. We all know you're a baby and we hate you for it.

Simon: Stop it. Anyway, I kind of get nervous while talking-

Jack: Because you don't know how to act like a grown up and talk.

Simon: But-

Jack: Baby.

Simon: B-buh buh buh-

Jack: BABY.

Simon: DUCT TAPE!

Jack: MMMMPH! MMMMFFFFFF.

Simon: Anyway, I have trouble speaking because people have always criticized me, so I guess I just get a little nervous that it'll happen again.

Jack: MMMMMMPH! MMMMSKDFHSDFKJHAJKHFSJKHDJ SKDFJKH SLJDLFKDJHDSKDJf HLKSDFLKSJDHF! MMMM!

Simon: Hammsters, it was very nice of you to lend me your duct tape, but I really don't think it's working. :( **gives back**

Jack: MMmmmmm!

Simon. Oh, fine. **takes off duct tape**

Jack: NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Simon: Then stop interrupting me!

Jack: :(

Ralph: Guys, these questions are getting repetitive and I'm tired. Can we go home now?

Jack: You know, I was about to say the same thing. But I enjoy watching you suffer.

Ralph: That's creepy, you know.

Jack: Whatever.

Simon: Uh...so...do we keep going?

Jack: No. I want to go home.

Simon: Okay. I guess we'll answer the other questions as soon as we can.

Ralph: Keep sending questions! We like them.

Jack: I don't like them. Bye, guys. **walks out**

Simon: Jack is just being moody. Bye, everyone!


End file.
